


A Night Out

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [34]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You, Leslie, and Kate decide to go to a bar.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in forever! I've had a difficult semester with personal things and school not going as planned.

“Come on, bitches, it’s time to get fucked up!” Leslie yells as she bursts into your apartment.  
“Yeah!” Kate grins as she jumps up from the couch.  
“I’ll be the designated driver.” You say with a smile as you close your laptop.  
“Good because lightweight over here can’t drive after one shot and I am not slowing down tonight!” Leslie smirks.  
“I’m not a lightweight!” Kate huffs.  
“Yeah you are.” You smile to her as you stand up and stretch. “A simple rosé is too much for you to handle.”  
“Enough talk, let’s get going!” Leslie says. You grab your wallet, favorite hat, and keys and follow your girlfriend and Leslie out the door, closing and locking it behind you. You follow them to the elevator and down to the lobby where Leslie’s car is parked outside.  
“You’re staying with us tonight, by the way.” You say to Leslie as she and Kate climb in the front seats and you climb into the back seat.  
“Well, yeah, unless I find a cute guy. But not like twenty-one cute, they’ll steal all your stuff. I mean like cute, but not drunk cute, sober ‘I won’t regret waking up next to you’ cute.” Leslie smiles as she starts the car’s engine. The three of you strap on your seatbelts as Leslie pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the bar.  
“And who do you expect to judge what qualifies as a cute guy?” You smile.  
“That’s a good question, Les.” Kate smiles, knowing what you’re getting at.  
“You’re human, you know a good looking guy when you…” She trails off causing you and Kate to laugh. “I swear to god if one of you lets me go home with a girl I’m goanna kill a bitch.”  
“I’m not making any promises. One of us has to take risks and it can’t be Kate or me because we’re in committed relationships.” You joke.  
“You’re not cute.” Leslie glares at you through the rearview mirror.  
“What are you going to drink tonight?” Kate asks you.  
“Water and maybe a soda or two.”  
“Wow, don’t get too carried away.” Leslie smirks.  
“What are you drinking, Kate?” You ask the blonde beauty as you roll your eyes at Leslie.  
“I’m going to get a nice rosé.” She replies, thinking about what exactly she wants. Leslie rolls her eyes. Within minutes she pulls in front of a bar you and Kate have never been to before.  
“Is this bar any good?” You ask Leslie. You hated going to new bars, you didn’t know the environment or the kind of people that would be around. Bars weren’t exactly the safest place for women.  
“Trust me, you’ll like it.” Leslie replies as she puts the car in park and shuts off the engine. The three of you get out of the car. You stand next to Kate, warping an arm around her waist.  
“Y’all ready for an evening of fun?” Leslie says loudly.  
“Yeah!” Kate grins.  
“Sure.” You shrug.  
“Let’s go, bitches!” Leslie holds open the door to the bar for the two of you. “Before I forget, here you go, driver.” She hands you the keys to her car. You shove the keys in your pocket. As you walk into the bar your ears perk up, recognizing the faint music playing just beyond a second set of doors leading into the bar.  
“I know this song!” You smile, becoming excited. “It’s old, 1920’s, no, 1940’s. World War II era.” You pause, listening intently to the music. “It’s an all women group. I know them, I’ve hear it before. I’ve heard it several times. Is that scat? I think its scat. Yeah, it’s defiantly scat.” Realization crosses your face. “It’s the Andrews Sisters!” You say excitedly. “I haven’t heard them in forever!”  
“The Andrews Sisters?” Kate asks, a small smile appearing on her face.  
“An amazing trio of sister signers during World War II, back when singing required actual talent and not auto tune. Let’s go, I want to see what else they have for music!” You say, practically dragging Kate into the bar.  
“I told you, you’d like it.” Leslie says flatly. The bar looks like a normal modern day bar, but with music that isn’t too loud and is actually enjoyable.  
“Welcome, girls.” The bartender calls. “What’ll it be?” You look at her; she’s about Leslie’s height with tattoos covering her arms. From what you can see of her body that isn’t covered by clothes, the tattoos lead from her arms to dance around her collarbones and up to her neck.  
“Do you have rosé?” Kate asks.  
“We sure do, beautiful.” The bartender says coolly. You feel slightly jealous with the way the bartender talks to Kate.  
“Get her a small glass, that’s all it’ll take.” Leslie laughs as she sits at the counter. “Ilene, these are my bitches. Bitches, this is Ilene.” Leslie introduces you and Kate to the bartender.  
“A pleasure to meet you.” You say to the woman, getting a closer look at her tattoos as you sit next to Leslie. Kate sits beside you.  
“What’ll you have?” Ilene asks you.  
“I’ll have a splash of dry gin with Squirt on the rocks, hold the gin.” You say. “My grandpa always drank gin and Squirt, but I’m driving and I don’t drink anyway.”  
“Wise choice.” Ilene laughs a musical laugh, causing her brown eyes to sparkle. “So what brings you two to my bar?”  
“Leslie.” Kate smiles.  
“Kate.” You reply, pointing at your wonderful girlfriend. You look around the bar and notice that there are a lot of people here.  
“Here’s your usual, Leslie.” Ilene says sliding a tall glass of multicolored liquid.  
“Thanks, girl.” Leslie says as she takes the drink and walks off to mingle.  
“A rosé for the blonde beauty.” Ilene says with a wink as she pushes a medium sized glass of pink liquid to Kate.  
“Thank-you.” Kate smiles as she picks up the glass and follows Leslie.  
“And a dry gin and Squirt on the rocks without the gin.” She laughs gently as she sets a glass of soda in front of you.  
“Thank you, Ilene.” You say with a slight smile. You stay in your seat, taking in the atmosphere of the bar. It’s the first bar you’ve been able to go into without getting a headache from loud music. You listen to the music as another song sung by the Andrews Sisters, Rum and Coca Cola, plays. “Okay, I gotta ask, why do you play such good music here?” You say to Ilene.  
“I see you’re a fan of the classics.” Ilene smiles, her pale skin a light shade of blue from a neon light that turned on above the bar.  
“Sinatra, Crosby, Andrews, Miller, Day, Como, Cole, Page, Parton, Chordettes, all of the greats.” You smile. “I’ve got several records in my cabinet I love to listen to with my neighbor, Mrs. Esther, who likes to tell me stories about the singers.”  
“A girl after my own heart. You a music girl?” Ilene asks.  
“I am, I love listening and playing.”  
“What do you play?”  
“You name it; I probably play it, or attempted to play it. I’m best at piano, but I can also do the guitar,”  
“No you can’t!” Kate shouts from across the bar. You turn to face her and see her glass is already half empty. She erupts into giggles.  
“It’s time to cut her off.” You mumble as you turn back to Ilene. “I also play the ocarina; the kalimba is the newest one, the recorder, the pennywhistle, the xylophone, chimes, and other mallet percussion instruments. I can do just about anything if I try. My life revolves around three things, music, writing, and my girlfriend.”  
“Aww, I should have known someone with good taste in music was taken.” Ilene laughs a hearty laugh.  
“We’ve been together for a while now. I still can’t believe someone as amazing as her is with someone as ordinary as me.” You say, turning around to find Kate again. She’s talking to Leslie and erupting into giggles.  
“She’s a lightweight, isn’t she?” Ilene asks.  
“Oh yeah, bigtime. She’ll be out after another glass like that.” You watch as Kate, who emptied her glass; walks drunkenly back to the counter. She sits beside you and leans her head on your shoulder.  
“Can I get another one?”  
“Sure thing.” Ilene says, taking Kate’s glass.  
“Water it down a bit.” You mouth to Ilene, who flashes you a quick wink as she refills the drink.  
“Are you having fun?” Kate asks you.  
“Ilene is pretty cool.” You shrug.  
“Is she? Leslie is searching for a guy, but she isn’t having luck. It’s so cute!” Kate giggles.  
“How long does Leslie plan on being here?” You ask her.  
“It’s only been five drinks!”  
“You’ve had one drink and it’s been half an hour.” You say gently.  
“Really? I feel like it’s been more.”  
“Maybe you should sit here for a bit.” You smile as Ilene sets the pink rosé in front of Kate.  
“I’m fine!” Kate giggles.  
“If you say so.” You sigh as Kate picks up her drinks and goes back to find Leslie. “Just remember who you came here with!” You jokingly call to her.  
“She’s adorable. You’re really lucky.” Ilene laughs. “That’s half water, by the way.”  
“Thank you.” You laugh. “I should have asked you to water the first one down.” You playfully roll your eyes. “By the way, you never told me why you play such good music.”  
“My grandparents were fond of it; my grandfather used to take my grandmother into his arms and they’d dance around the living room the old records. They were married on a Friday so every Friday night I play their songs. Not everyone is a fan of it, but it’s my bar so I play whatever music I want.” She winks.  
“That’s lovely. I never really knew my grandparents. That’s why just about every old person I meet is like a grandparent to me.”  
“That’s really sweet.” Ilene says. “Hey, Freddy!” She calls to a man as he walks into the bar. Three men follow behind him.  
“How is it going, beautiful?” He smiles to Ilene as he sits a seat away from you at the bar. His friends go off to find girls to talk to.  
“It’s going. You and your friends getting drinks?”  
“They’re trying to get lucky and I’m trying to make it home to Midge before midnight.” The man smiles a little. “I’m Fredrick, by the way.” The man says to you, his blue eyes illuminated by the blue neon light.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fredrick.” You smile to him.  
“Hey, Freddy, I just found a totally hammered blonde!” A man rushes up to him. “You gotta see how hot she is!” You and Freddy turn around to see who the man is so excited about. Sure enough, the hammered blonde is Kate, who is dancing on a table that you know Leslie put her on.  
“Watch it, pal.” Ilene says.  
“I’m going to go talk to her.”  
“Don’t you dare.” You say to him softly.  
“Excuse me? Who are you, her sister?” He asks you defensively.  
“No, I ain’t.” You say with a smile as you stand up. “But I happen to know any boy that calls such a beautiful woman a ‘hammered blonde’ doesn’t deserve her and should just leave her the hell alone.”  
“Who’se going to stop me?”  
“She’s my girl, dumbass.” You say.  
“Your girl? Yeah right!” He laughs.  
“Watch it, Jeremy.” Ilene warns.  
“Back off, man.” Freddy says, knowing it won’t end well.  
“I’ll have her in my bed by the end of the night!” He smirks; he’s a good foot taller than you with broad shoulders and slicked back hair. The poster child of ‘I’m rich from my daddy’s company’. Before you answer he turns away from you and walks over to Kate.  
“I’m sorry about him.” Freddy says to you. You nod at him, not taking your eyes of the douche. You watch him walk up to Kate and help her off the table. He talks to her, but you can’t make out what they’re saying over the sound of Sinatra. He places a hand on Kate’s hip, which she pulls off of her. You sip your drink. He places his hand on her butt, something she obviously doesn’t like. She pulls his hand away again and tries to walk away, but he puts his hand to the wall, blocking her path. You stand up and walk over to him and Kate.  
“Where you going, baby?” Leslie asks as she follows you.  
“Hey, douchebag!” You shout to the man. He glares at you as you let your fist fly to his jaw, causing several pops and cracks. He stumbles in surprise. “I told you she’s my girl.” You growl. You turn to Leslie and Kate. Leslie looks at you with surprise and Kate just looks drunk. “Finish your drinks, we’re going home.” You say. You walk back up to the bar. “How much do I owe you for our drinks?” You ask Ilene.  
“They’re on the house.” She smiles. “I like seeing a girl who can hold her own.”  
“Dance with me, darling!” Kate smiles, pulling you away from the counter and setting her empty glass on the counter. She brings you to a small open space as ‘L-O-V-E’, sung by Frank Sinatra comes on the speakers. You take her hand in yours and place your free hand on her hip as the two of you dance in a circle. Out of the corner of your eye you see the man you punched stand up and walk to the counter, his pride knocked out of him. Looking at his swollen jaw makes you realize how much your hand hurts and that not all of the pops and cracks came from his jaw. “Why did you punch that guy?” Kate asks, her speech slurred.  
“He saw you only as a prize and bragging rights. Not as the beautiful and amazing woman you are. To him, you were just something to sleep with for the night and brag about over drinks the next evening. To me, you’re everything.”  
“You’re drunk.” Kate laughs.  
“No, my dear, you’re drunk.” You smile, pulling her close. You look at your sore hand and wince as the movement sends a shock of pain.  
“You hurt your hand punching that guy, didn’t you?” She asks as she rests her head on your chest.  
“Tis but a scratch.” You reply.  
“More like a broken hand.”  
“It was worth it.”  
“Alright, lovebirds, let’s go.” Leslie says, appearing behind you as the song comes to an end.  
“Come visit sometime, girls!” Ilene calls to you as you walk out of the bar.  
“I can’t tale y’all anywhere!” Leslie complains as the three of you walk to her car. “Kate’s a lightweight and you gotta find someone to punch!”  
“He trapped her.” You shrug. “I pity the fool that thinks he can do that to someone I love and not get punched.”  
“If it were me, would you knock someone’s lights out?” Leslie asks.  
“No.” You reply, getting into the car.  
“Why not?” Leslie asks offended.  
“Leslie, when would you let someone, especially a man, try to take advantage of you?”  
“You’re a badass bitch!” Kate laughs as she climbs in the backseat. “And you’re a dork!” Kate says to you, pinching your cheek.  
“Yeah, yeah, get buckled.” You roll your eyes lovingly.


End file.
